Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique
by Megara1
Summary: Chap14 /Conclusion ! Bella,aidée par Alice,va à Voltera pour tenter de sauver Edward, qui la croyant morte,projette de faire un scandale sur la grande place, après le refus des rois vampires de le lla va devoir faire un grand sacrifice pour sauver Alice et Edward et ainsi va réaliser la vision d'Alice: devenir vampire, elle comprendra plus tard que son âme-soeur ne peut être Edward
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici comme promis ma première histoire Twilight concernant le couple Bella/Aro, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaîra et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Merci encore pour vos réponses positives à mon sondage.

A bientôt

Megara1

* * *

**Bella/Aro**

**" Ma nouvelle vie vampirique "**

**Chapitre 1** :

Bella avait su au moment où Aro Volturi, l'un des rois du monde vampire, lui avait pris la main pour tenter de voir son passé avec Edward qu'Aro ne la laisserait pas partir : il n'avait pas pu lire en elle et l'une des terribles vampires de sa garde, une jeune fille au physique angélique mais aux yeux rouges terribles, Jane, n'avait pu utiliser son don, don devant être absolument affreux vu les têtes horrifiées d'Alice et Edward.

« Isabella Swan, vous êtes une humaine très intriguante…vous m'avez tellement intrigué que je vous laisse le choix de prendre la future décision… »

Bella ne laissa même pas finir sa phrase : elle était là pour sauver Edward et elle souhaitait accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine fragile.

« Relâchez Edward et Alice et je vous promets de rester avec vous à Voltera durant un mois », proposa t elle.

« Bella, non… » murmura Edward « Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. »

« C'est sure, mais je crois en sa parole, s'il me la donne » puis elle regarda Aro dans les yeux « Un mois ici avec vous, et après je serais libre. »

« Pour qui diable se prend cette humaine ? » s'exclama Caius « Aro, tue les qu'on en finisse. »

« Mademoiselle Swan a bien vu combien j'étais intéressé par elle et par son bouclier alors qu'elle n'est qu'une simple humaine. Vous avez la parole d'un roi Isabella » puis il regarda Felix qui encerclait le cou d'Alice et Démétri qui retenait Edward à terre « Qu'on les reconduise à l'extérieur. »

Les deux vampires furent poussés sans ménagement en dehors de la salle du trône.

« A bientôt » Bella lut sur les lèvres d'Alice « Nous serons là dans un mois. »

« Inventez une excuse plausible pour mon père » s'écria Bella avant que la lourde porte de la salle du trône se referme.

Elle se retrouva seule, pauvre humaine, entourée de vampires qui en un seul geste pouvait la tuer mais cependant elle n'était pas réellement terrorisée, la présence d'Aro à côté d'elle et ses paroles lui firent beaucoup de bien :

« Cette humaine est sous ma protection » annonça t il « Je le dis à vous tous, et à tout ceux qui ne sont pas là avec nous. Jane, fais lui voir ses appartements et demande à Gianna de lui préparer à manger. »

Jane fut surpris par la demande de son maître mais cependant elle fit une courte révérence et lui obéit. Bella suivit donc Jane dans un des nombreux couloirs du château.

« Si j'ai bien compris cette humaine va devenir ton jouet, pourquoi ne veux tu pas la partager ? » demanda Caius.

« Je veux respecter ma parole. Avec toi je sais qu'elle sera morte trop rapidement. »

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas la laisser partir en humaine ! »

« Je connais la loi Marcus, n'oublie pas que je l'ai écrite avec vous. J'ai des projets avec elle, on en reparlera après. »

Et Aro s'en alla, laissant Caius furieux et Marcus pensif.

* * *

Dès sa première soirée au château Bella fut conduite dans un magnifique appartement contenant une immense bibliothèque, elle en fut ravie mais fut encore plus heureuse d'y découvrir des livres originaux comme la toute première édition de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare ainsi qu'un ouvrage sur l'histoire des Volturi, ouvrage qu'elle se permit de commencer à lire. Elle fut surprise de ne pas revoir Aro dès le premier soir, ce vampire la fascinait encore plus qu'Edward et les Cullen il avait un magnifique regarde très magnétique…Bella secoua la tête et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de telles pensées : Aro était très dangereux, il tuait les humains pour se nourrir et par propre plaisir, de plus cela devait normalement lui faire plaisir de ne pas le voir, ainsi il ne resterait que 30 jours durant lesquels elle braverait le danger. Elle se dit aussi qu'en étant les rois du monde vampirique il devait avoir énormément de tâches à faire, et qu'elle n'était pas sa priorité…ce qui la rassurait mais aussi l'inquiétait : si elle l'intriguait moins à quoi servait elle ? Bella mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil et lorsque ce dernier vint c'était déjà le début de la matinée. Elle fut réveillée, le lendemain, en sursaut par d'horribles cris, des cris d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes qui lui glacèrent le sang.

« C'est Caius, il prend malin plaisir à jouer avec sa nourriture, à la torturer. »

En entendant cette voix inconnue et en découvrant en face de la bibliothèque Marcus saisissant un livre Bella sursauta de plus belle et tira les couvertures sur elle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Isabella. Je cherchais juste un livre, et cette bibliothèque est la mieux fourni dans ce que je cherche. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » bafouilla Bella « Vous êtes ici chez vous. C'est moi qui n'ai pas ma place ici. »

« Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Aro. »

« Et le vôtre ? »

« Savez vous qui je suis ? »

« Vous êtes Marcus Volturi, l'un des rois du monde vampirique, le frère d'Aro et Caius. Le docteur Cyllen a gardé dans son bureau une peinture de vous trois avec lui dans ce même château… »

« Vous avez été si curieuse que vous avez demandé des explications à Carlisle ? »

« Non, à Edward qui vous a présenté en quelques lignes. Ma curiosité est mon pire défaut, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai su qu'Edward et sa famille étaient des vampires. »

« Je pensais bien qu'il ne vous avait pas révélé son secret sinon il serait mort hier sans que vous auriez pu intervenir. »

Bella frissonna, Marcus remarqua sur sa table de chevet un livre de la bibliothèque.

« Je me demande qui a laissé traîner ce livre, il est plus protégé dans la bibliothèque. »

« Désolée, c'est moi. Dès qu'Edward m'a parlé de vous j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus : ma maudite curiosité. »

« Savez vous que nous avons nous aussi des dons très particuliers ? »

« Comme Alice et Edward, je ne le savais pas mais je pense que vous aimez vous entourer de gens puissants…après tout vous êtes les rois du monde vampirique. »

« Vous êtes très intelligente pour une simple humaine. »

Bella rougit.

« Je ne donne pas beaucoup de compliments alors croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est sincère. »

« Merci…alors Aro peut lire les pensées passées et présentes des gens en les touchant, Jane peut infliger à sa victime une atroce souffrance… »

Bella frissonna à nouveau en repensant à Edward complètement plié en deux par la douleur.

« Quasiment chaque membre de la garde a un don… »

« Vous aussi vous devez en avoir, tout comme Caius vu que vous êtes des rois et des frères. »

« Ce n'est pas exact. Caius est effectivement le frère d'Aro mais il n'a pas de pouvoir alors que moi je suis leur beau-frère et mon pouvoir consiste à deviner les liens et les relations entre les gens.

« Alors vous avez du voir qu'Edward était ma tua cantante, tout comme Aro l'a vu. »

« C'est exact. Un lien très fort vous unit à lui mais ce lien n'est pas blanc. »

« Comment cela blanc ? »

« Je vois les liens par des couleurs, le rouge signifie la passion, le noir la colère par exemple et le blanc l'âme sœur. »

« Mais je pensais u'une tua cantante était automatiquement une âme sœur. »

« Non, pas nécessairement…par contre vous avez un lien très fort avec Aro, lien qui change de couleur régulièrement. »

A peine Marcus termina t il sa phrase qu'Aro entra dans la pièce : Bella le regarda surprise avant de poser son regard sur Marcus.

A SUIVRE …

Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez les motivations cachées qui ont amené Aro à vouloir garder Bella à Voltera, peut-être n'en voulait pas uniquement à son futur pouvoir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous(tes) !

Si je m'attendais à 21 reviews pour un seul chapitre, j'en ai été étonné, mais aussi émerveillé.

A tout les guest ( qui ne se sont pas loggés ) un petit message : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ! Certains d'entre vous ont déjà fait de bonnes suppositions…si vous voulez que je vous répondes personnellement vous devez vous créer un compte et vous loguer sur le site .

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ( prévu dans le courant d'Août )

Megara

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

" Marcus, que fais tu ici ? " grogna Aro surpris.

" Je venais juste chercher un livre. Je ne savais pas que tu avais installé Isabella dans cette pièce."

" C'est Jane qui l'a choisi. "

" Je vais vous laisser…Isabella, qui sait, peut-être discuterons nous bientôt très prochainement. "

" C'est Bella " corrigea t elle pour la première fois " Je préfère Bella "

Marcus alla partir mais avant chuchota à vitesse vampirique à l'oreille d'Aro :

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire avec elle mais tu l'as bien choisi. Elle est très intelligente et je pense qu'elle pourra faire une superbe vampire. "

Aro le regarda partir surpris, puis il referma la porte et se déplaça à vitesse vampirique vers le lit pour s'installer à côté d'Isabella. Isabella tressaillit mais ne se permit de ne faire aucunes remarques, Aro était maître de ces lieux et il fallait dire que sa proximité la mettait dans tout ses états.

" Alors Isabella, à peine chez nous que vous réussissez à charmer Marcus : un véritable miracle. "

" Marcus m'a parlé de votre monde, de vos dons et de la tua cantante, et cela m'a beaucoup intéressé. Vous êtes fascinant. "

" Vous aussi, vous l'êtes. Isabella, j'aimerais que vous soyez franche avec moi. "

" Comme vous le serez avec moi ? "

" J'essayerais de l'être…Vous savez que vous risquez votre vie en étant ici. "

" Je le sais, mais pour moi Alice et Edward font partis de ma famille. "

Aro rigola.

" Vous êtes vraiment une humaine peu banale. "

" Merci. J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le monde des humains. "

" Bien, c'est ce que je souhaitais entendre. Je vais vous faire une proposition et vous aurez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. "

Bella lui tendit sa main.

" Essayez à nouveau si vous le souhaitez. "

" Peut-être après, ce n'est pas cela que je veux. "

Bella crut alors qu'il souhaitait goûter son sang et de ses mains prit ses cheveux pour les éloigner de sa nuque et lui laissait la vue de son cou.

" Goûtez mon sang. "

" Vous avez mal lu en moi lorsque l'on s'est vu pour la première fois dans la salle du trône. Je ne veux pas votre sang. "

" Alors que voulez-vous ? " demanda Bella surprise.

" En l'échange de ce que vous allez me donner je vous propose de vous transformer avant votre départ ainsi nous découvrirons ce que votre bouclier peut devenir quand vous serez vampire. "

" C'est la proposition que j'attendais de la part d'Edward, mais que voulez-vous ? "

" Votre corps, je veux connaître le plaisir avec une humaine. J'aimerais vous séduire pour que vous vous donniez librement à moi. "

Pendant quelques minutes Bella resta bouche bée, puis elle se reprit voyant qu'Aro attendait sa réponse.

" Mais votre femme, car vous avez une femme, n'est ce pas ? "

" Sulphicia n'est que là pour la galerie : c'est ma tua cantante mais pas mon âme sœur. Elle n'est là que pour son envie de pouvoir ! "

" Puis je réfléchir à votre proposition ? "

" Réfléchissez toute la journée. Sachez juste que dans 30 jours soit vous repartez en vampire soit vous rentrez morte chez vous. "

Bella trembla, Aro quitta le lit et se permit, cependant, de l'embrasser :

" Pour vous donner un avant-goût du plaisir que vous allez ressentir. "

Et il partit laissant Bella pantelante.

Bella ne toucha pas au livre sur la table de chevet, elle passa la journée à réfléchir créant un tableau de pour et de contre, elle se demanda même si elle était encore saine d'esprit en prenant sa décision finale en début de soirée.

Elle se trouva au miroir, essayant de réarranger sa coiffure et sa tenue puis se dit que finalement ce n'était pas utile : Aro ne voulait que ressentir du plaisir…oui, elle allait accepter en posant une seule condition, condition qui surprit Aro :

" Je veux que votre femme ne sache rien de notre liaison. Mieux encore qu'elle soit loin du château dans quelques minutes. "

" Mais c'est le cas : Ma femme et celle de Caius sont parties en virée entre filles faire le tour de l'Italie. "

" Bien "

Aro fit allongée Bella sur le lit et commença à la caresser et à l'embrasser.

" Une dernière chose " souffla Bella " Essayez de ne pas trop me faire mal. Ce sera ma première fois et je sais qu'elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire même après ma transformation. "

Aro fut encore plus excité de savoir qu'il allait avoir du sexe avec une vierge, il embrassa Bella passionnément :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Isabella, ressentez seulement. "

Et Bella ressentit un malstrom d'émotion : du plaisir, de la peur, de la douleur, de la peine, de la plénitude et de la sérénité, Aro l'envoya rapidement au 7ème ciel et elle fut très heureuse lorsqu'il eut lui aussi un splendide orgasme. Ils refirent l'amour deux fois et avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et qu'il ne quitte la pièce elle murmura :

" Merci, vous avez été un amant parfait Aro. Un merveilleux premier amant. "

Bella ne vit pas Aro sourire puis se crisper : son premier amant, il voulait aussi être son dernier et préféra partir en ressentant de très fortes émotions.

Durant les jours du mois qui s'écoulait seul Marcus remarqua un changement en Aro, il voyait bien que son lien avec Bella s'était renforcé et se rapprochait du blanc. Il se garda bien d'en parler devant Caius qui détestait l'humaine mais discuta avec Aro en privé.

" Tu devrais la transformer et ne plus la laisser partir. "

" Qu'essaies tu de me dire Marcus ? "

" Suis ce que tu voulais faire : je sais que tu ne souhaitais pas la tuer dès votre rencontre alors va jusqu'au bout des choses. "

Et Aro le fit : la passion dévastatrice qu'il ressentait pour Bella la fit la transformer : il la mordit au cou et attendit que sa transformation ne commence.

" Bella, tu vas souffrir durant de longs jours mais le résultat en vaudra le peine, je te le promets. "

Il veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit demandé par ses deux frères. Il décida alors d'appeler le meilleur vampire de sa garde, Jane, pour surveiller la transformation de Bella.

" Jane, je veux que tu restes avec elle. Considère la comme une personne très importante, comme un membre de notre famille. A son réveil appelle moi et donne lui un numéro pour qu'elle puisse te contacter à n'importe quel moment. "

" Mais Maître… "

" Fais cela pour moi Jane. Isabella ne va pas rester longtemps ici, mais à son départ je veux qu'elle soit une vampire par excellence. "

" Bien Maître. "

_A SUIVRE…_

Prochain Chapitre:La transformation de Bella va t elle bien se passer ? Choisira t elle de rester au près d'Aro ( alors qu'un lien très fort s'est crée entre eux ) ? Ou retournera t elle avec Alice et Edward à Fork rejoindre son père et les Cullen ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous(te)s pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que malgré la surprenante proposition qu'Aro a fait à Bella vous continuez à me suivre.  
A ceux qui ne se sont pas loggés :  
_beatrice _: Sulphicia sera effectivement un problème pour notre couple favori, mais pas comme tu peux le penser...  
_Guest / Invit _: Merci pour vos encouragements. Normalement j'essaie de poster environ un chapitre toutes les trois semaines comme je dois aussi m'occuper d'autres histoires ( Renouveau, ma collaboration Bella/Carlisle, et une histoire Blake/Andie du film Sexy Dance 2/Step Up 2 )  
a bientôt  
Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quand Bella se réveilla seulement une semaine plus tard elle n'eut pas faim comme tout les nouveaux nés, ce qui épata Aro, elle demanda seulement à se nourrir d'animaux quelques heures après son réveil.

" Ne veux tu pas essayer les humains Isabella ? "

" Non, je veux que les Cullen puissent me regarder droit dans les yeux, comme mon père sans que j'ai honte de moi. Ne me forcez pas Aro, s'il vous plaît. "

" Bien…après tout ce qui s'est passé on peut se tutoyer Isabella. Marcus a souhaité te voir. "

" Parfait, inutile qu'il me demande l'autorisation il peut venir me voir, sauf les soirs et les matinées où je suis avec vous, enfin avec toi…j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui, il a l'air si triste, j'aimerais le voir heureux. "

" C'est très gentil de ta part. "

" Marcus a une belle âme, j'espère qu'il s'ouvrira à moi avant mon départ. "

" Très bien. Je te demande de rester toujours dans cet appartement. Je n'aimerais pas que Caius, sa femme ou ma femme ne sachent que tu as été transformé avant ton départ. "

" Bien, alors à ce soir. "

" A ce soir. "

Ainsi Bella passait ses journées à se balader discrètement dans la foret aux alentours de Voltera, à s'entraîner avec Jane pour découvrir un don caché, à lire un ouvrage inédit sur la dynastie des Volturi ou sur la race vampire, à discuter avec Marcus et le soir elle le passait avec Aro, tantôt dans la douceur, tantôt dans la passion.

* * *

La dernière nuit, la 30ème, allait être surprenante et mémorable pour elle : Bellea était dans les draps d'un immense d'une des chambres du château, elle avait encore passé une nuit magique avec Aro.

" Alors c'était notre dernière nuit. Alice et Edward vont venir me chercher demain à 14h00. "

" Comment le sais tu ? "

" Jane me l'a dit, elle espère me voir partir rapidement. "

" Reste s'il te plait, reste ici dans ma garde et devient ma maîtresse officielle. "

Aro capta le regard de Bella mais il n'y lut que de la douleur.

" Je ne veux pas qu'Alice et Edward se fassent tuer. Je suis restée ici un mois à cause d'eux. Si je leur explique que je veux rester ils penseront qu'une personne de votre agrde m'a lavé le cerveau, ils se battront pour me récupérer et se feront tués. "

" Hélàs s'ils nous attaquent… "

" Tu dois être raisonnable Aro, on a eu tout les deux ce que l'on voulait : je suis vampire, et je t'ai donné du plaisir. Dois je te rappeler que je n'ai développé aucun don ? Tu n'as aucunes raisons de me garder, si tu en as une celle de me garder comme esclave sexuel mais je refuse. "

" Très bien, j'ai donné ma parole. Avant que je ne te refasse l'amour jusqu'à demain 14h00 j'aimerais te prêter un livre sur l'histoire des Volturi. Marcus m'a dit que tu t'étais passionnée pour notre histoire et que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir. Il est dans la bibliothèque, tu irais le chercher après. "

" Merci "

" Ainsi tu aurais un souvenir de moi, et tu seras obligée de venir me le rendre. "

Bella vit dans les yeux d'Aro une étoile de malice et se dit pour la millième fois que son regard allait lui manquer, et pas seulement son regard, tout lui…avant d'avoir des pensées néfastes elle bascula et se trouva sur lui dans le lit.

" Laisse toi faire Aro, cette nuit, tu ne l'oublieras jamais " promit elle avant de le faire frissonner de plaisir à nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 14h00, Bella était déjà prête à partir dans la salle du trône elle voulait quitter le plus rapidement Voltera pour ne plus penser à Aro et à sa proposition.

** Voyons Bella, comment as tu imaginé une seconde accepter sa proposition ? Heureusement qu'Alice et Edward sont revenus pour te chercher**

Elle termina le cours de ses pensées en découvrant les deux vampires entrant dans la salle : Alice se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras ne se préoccupant déjà plus des autres vampires présents.

" Bella, je savais que tu allais devenir un vampire tôt ou tard, tu es magnifique ! "

" Merci Alice, tu m'as manqué ", puis Bella se tourna vers Edward et elle fut peinée de croiser un regard furieux.

" Comment ? ! Tu as été transformé ! Mais ce n'est pas une vie pour toi ! "

Il alla se précipiter sur Aro qui, se doutant de sa réaction, fit signe à Démetri et Félix d'intervenir mais à sa grande surprise Bella retint Edward en le faisant tomber par terre :

" Ne sois pas stupide Edward. Croyais tu vraiment que les Volturi laisseraient partir une simple humaine ? J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je te rappelle que tu souhaitais me le refuser éternellement. "

" Bella a raison Edward : Aro a vu dans mes visions qu'elle allait devenir un vampire mais vu que tu refusais de la transformer il a du le faire. "

" Et puis, regarde moi, ai je l'air d'avoir souffert ? Partons, j'aimerais revoir mon père rapidement. "

" Oui, allons y avant qu'Edward ne fasse un geste inconsidéré. "

Ils s'en allèrent mais avant Bella jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Aro et serra dans ses bras son cadeau : Oui, il allait lui manquer, mais elle devait tourner la page.

* * *

Durant le trajet vers l'aéroport Alice remarqua le livre :

" Retournons à Voltera. S'ils découvrent que tu as emprunté ce livre sur le monde vampirique… "

" C'est un cadeau Alice. Pour passer le temps avant ma transformation j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et vu que je n'avais pas terminé ce dernier j'ai pu l'emprunter. "

" Waouh, tu as utilisé un peu de ta magie sur les Volturi. "

" Ils ont bien vu qu'une fois transformée je n'étais plus un danger vu que je n'avais aucuns pouvoir à part cette capacité à annihiler vos pouvoirs. "

" C'est déjà excellent. Toute la famille va être contente de te revoir. Rosalie a changé son opinion en sachant ce que tu avais fais pour nous. Désormais tu fais partie intégralement de la famille Cullen. "

" Merci, c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus. Je suis devenue végétarienne dès mon réveil en pensant à vous. "

Le trajet parut interminable pour Bella, elle choisit de ne pas parler à Alice de sa vie à Voltera arguant qu'elle s'expliquerait avec toute la famille à Forks, et passa dès son arrivée à l'aéroport un coup de fil à son père. Elle savait qu'à cette heure si tardive il serait au commissariat et ainsi préférait lui laisser un message sur le répondeur.

_A SUIVRE..._

Prochain chapitre : Bella va revoir les Cullen et son père. Désormais séparée d'Aro comment réussira t elle à vivre loin du vampire qui est désormais devenu si important dans sa vie ? Comment réussiront ils à se revoir ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma toute première histoire Bella/Aro, surtout continuez de reviewer ! Chaque review, même de petits mots, me fait à chaque fois énormément plaisir.  
Pour celles/ceux qui ne se sont pas loggés voici ma réponse à leurs reviews :  
__**Guest **__: Merci, la suite la voici !  
__**FloreVolturi **__: Merci beaucoup ( j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! J'espère qu'avec ce dernier tu es très importante dans la garde des Volturi :) )  
__**Invit**__ : Merci pour ta review. Normalement les mises à jour c'est toutes les 3 semaines, au plus tard 4 semaines.  
N'oubliez pas de venir jeter un coup d'oeil à une autre histoire que je publie en collaboration avec deux de mes revieweuses Abby915 et Rosie-Lagaffe, une Bella/Carlisle, __" Renouveau "__ ainsi que bientôt une histoire avec le couple Blake/Andie du film Sexy Dance 2 / Step Up 2 que j'écris en collaboration avec N20 ( et qui la publiera en français )  
Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Chez les Cullen l'arrivée de Bella fut fêtée comme un anniversaire et cela fit chaud à son cœur mort. Personne ne fut surpris de la voir transformée et elle prit un réel plaisir à serrer chaque membre de la famille dans ses bras.

" Après avoir été très intrigué par mon habileté à contourner tout les pouvoirs des membres de la garde Aroa a choisi de me transformer pour voir comment mon don allait évoluer. A mon réveil, une semaine de transformation, je n'avais rien développé de plus à part peut-être ma capacité de ne pas vouloir immédiatement de sang. J'en ai voulu seulement quelques heures après et j'ai choisi moi-même du sang animal. "

" Ce qui a du rendre Aro furieux, non ? "

" Jane était encore plus furieuse que lui. Il avait compris que je quitterais Voltera pour venir avec vous et que je souhaitais ainsi vivre de votre régime. Pour me forcer à revenir, et cela quand je le veux, il m'a laissé lui emprunter un livre sur les Volturi " Bella leur montra ce dernier " Mais, croyez moi, je ne suis pas prête à remettre les pieds là-bas. "

Bella réussit à avoir une expression de dégoût et continua son récit. Après qu'elle eut relativement tout expliqué Carlisle proposa de discuter rapidement avec les Quileutes pour l'inclure dans le traité, ce qu'elle accepta rapidement.

" Maintenant que tout a été dit je retourne chez moi cuisiner un bon petit dîner pour mon père. On se revoit bientôt pour le traité. "

" Est-ce raisonnable de revoir Charlie si rapidement ? " demanda Jasper inquiet.

" Merci pour ta sollicitude Jasper mais à Voltera j'ai croisé bon nombre d'humains sans pour autant vouloir les manger. Là, il s'agit de mon père alors je serais encore plus maître de moi-même. "

" Quand je vous disais qu'elle deviendrait une vampire exceptionnelle ! " s'exclama Alice.

" Merci pour tout Bella, on ne te remerciera jamais assez " déclara Esmé.

" Ce n'est rien…nous sommes maintenant une famille. Bon j'y vais. A demain. "

Edward proposa de la ramener mais elle refuse gentiment sa proposition : elle préférait utiliser sa rapidité pour rentrer chez elle et partit aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Les jours passèrent à Forks, Bella signa le traité des Quileutes en tant que membre de la famille Cullen mais en revenant à Forks en vampire elle perdit l'amitié de Jacob. Tout les membres de sa nouvelle famille curent qu'elle était déprimée à cause de cela et non, bien entendu, à cause de Voltera et d'Aro Volturi. Elle pensais trop souvent à lui, si souvent qu'elle laissa Alice l'emmener faire du shopping dans toute l'Amérique, Jasper lui apprendre comment se défendre, Rosalie lui expliquer tout les mécanismes complexes de sa voiture, en résumé elle laissa chaque membre de sa famille lui faire plaisir pour l'oublier, chaque membre sauf Edward qu'elle écartait à chaque activité. Chaque soir qu'elle passait chez elle après avoir fait semblant de dîner avec son père elle montait dans sa chambre lire le livre des Volturi en pensant à Aro.

" Aro, étais tu mon âme sœur ? Etait ce cela que Marcus voulait me dire ? "

En repensant à lui elle eut une vision si terrible qu'elle se bâillonna la bouche de ses mains pour s'empêcher de crier : cette vision allait se passer, elle en était sure !, elle devait prévenir les Cullen très rapidement.

Chez les Cullen Alice lui ouvrit, pas du tout surprise de la voir devant la porte du fait de sa vision.

" Les choix que tu vas faire vont changer nos vies Bella, fais les bons ! " murmura Alice.

" Carlisle ! " s'écria Bella montant dans son bureau " C'est affreux ! Un complot se trame à Voltera, Caius veut renverser Aro, pire il veut le tuer "

" Bella, calme toi, pourquoi crois tu que cela va être si terrible et comment le sais tu ? "

" J'ai bien vu ce que Caius était capable de faire à des humains, il va mener une véritable guerre contre eux, aidé par la femme d'Aro. Il veut le pouvoir absolu ! Je le sais ! Avant d'embraser le monde humain il va déclarer la guette à tout les clans vampirique. "

" Bella, tout ce que tu me dis est très plausible, mais dis-moi comment tu sais tout cela, je pensais que tu n'étais plus en lien avec les Volturi. "

" C'est le cas. J'ai eu comme des sortes de prémonitions comme Alice. "

" Comment se sont elle déclenchées ? "

" En lisant le livre sur les Volturi. "

C'était un demi mensonge, mais Bella devait tout faire pour sauver Aro.

" Je t'en supplie réunis notre famille et demande leur de venir avec moi à Voltera. Si tu veux je leur expliquerais ma prémonition. "

" D'accord Bella, mais d'abord calme-toi. "

" Je vais essayer…je ne veux pas le perdre, je veux dire vous perdre. "

Carlisle réunit toute sa famille au salon et Bella expliqua sa prémonition : Emmett, Jasper et Alice souhaitèrent accompagnés Bella, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les autres.

" Un mois à Voltera m'a permis de bien connaître les Volturi. Si Caius réussit cette rébellion il s'en prendra immédiatement aux vampires qu'il pense être des moins que rien, les végétariens : Nous. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, réfléchissez avant de me répondre négativement. "

Finalement Rosalie suivit Emmett, avec l'accord de Carlisle Esmé le suivit, et Edward fut le dernier à accepter, ne voulant pas laisser sa famille aller à Voltera sans lui.

" Bien, puisqu'on l'a décidé ainsi je vais prendre les billets. "

" Quand à moi je vais m'occuper de l'accueil à Voltera. Je pense que certains membres de la garde seront là pour nous aider vu qu'ils vénèrent Aro. "

Bella sortit son téléphone et appela Jane :

" Jane, c'est Bella Swan…avant de raccrocher écoute moi. Je sais que tu me déteste mais je t'appelle uniquement car j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu suis les ordres d'Aro et c'est de lui dont il est question : Aro est en danger, je veux que tu nous aides à le sauver, quand je dis 'nous' je parle des Cullen, ils viennent tous avec moi à Voltera. Je t'expliquerais tout une fois arrivée mais notre arrivée doit rester secrète aux yeux de tous. Bien, je note. Merci Jane, Aro te considère comme sa fille, je sais que tu seras là pour lui comme sa garde. A dans quelques heures. "

Bella raccrocha.

" Je retourne chez moi préparer mes affaires et laisser un mot pour mon père. Venez me chercher. "

Bella alla partir mais avant, Alice qui l'attendait sous le porche de la maison, lui murmura :

" Tu prends pour l'instant les bonnes décisions. Espérons que cela continue. "

A SUIVRE..._alors que pensez-vous du soulevement prévu par Caius ? Un bon retournement de situation pour emmener Bella à Voltera ? Ou vous y attendiez-vous ?_

* * *

Prochainement : Bella va revoir Aro et Marcus à Voltera avec les Cullen, comment vont ils réagir en découvrant le lien très spécial qui s'est crée entre elle et Aro ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Comme à chaque chapitre, avant de commencer une petite réponse à tout mes revieweur(se)s non loggés :  
_Chloe _: Super review, je sentais ta passion pour mon histoire ! C'était génial de le lire ! Pour la question que je posais à la fin de mon dernier chapitre tu l'avais mal comprise, je voulais connaître ta réaction concernant le coup d'état qu'avait mit en place Caius et Sulphicia.  
_Invit :_Comme je l'annonce à chaque chapitre mes nouveaux chapitres sont toutles 3/4 semaines cela va dépendre de mon emploi du temps.  
_kirei13_ :Merci pour ta review, j'essaie de faire évoluer ces personnages rapidement mais qu'on les reconnaissent tous, sans les dénaturer...ce qui s'avère être très difficile !

Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

A leur arrivée à Voltera Bella envoya un message à Jane pour lui annoncer leur arrivée en fin de journée.

" Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu puisses lui faire confiance. "

" Jane me déteste, nous déteste mais j'ai bien vu durant mon court séjour à Voltera qu'elle adulait Aro. Pour son frère et elle il n'existe qu'un seul roi du monde vampirique et c'est Aro : elle fera tout pour le protéger. "

Bella avait effectivement raison : à leur rendez-vous, dans un des passages secrets qui menait au château Jane les attendait seule :

" Isabella Swan, tout ce que tu m'as rapidement annoncé au téléphone me semble très probable. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Sulphicia et Caius dans les catacombes du château après notre repas : ils voulaient remplacer Afton par Corin, je n'y ai rien compris jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle notre conversation. "

" Ca doit être un code secret Afton serait Aro, et Corin Caius. "

" Comment as tu pu être au courant de cette machination ? Et comment peux tu être sure qu'il y a Caius et Sulphicia derrière tout ça ? "

Bella lui expliqua rapidement son rêve, pressée de voir si Aro allait bien.

" Maintenant je comprends pourquoi mon roi semblait si attaché à toi malgré que tu sois une vampire quelconque : tu es son âme sœur, tu as eu des visions en pensant à lui, n'est-ce pas ? "

Les Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des cris de stupeur et ils fixèrent tous Bella, tous sauf Alice : ils voulaient, ils espéraient qu'elle nie avec véhémence, mais à leur grande surprise elle acquiesça.

" Alors c'est à cause de lui que tu t'es éloignée de moi…mais Bella, c'est Aro Volturi, il est ton opposé. "

" Edward, tu as bien vu comme notre relation a changé à mon retour. Même si je ne m'étais pas éloignée aurais tu voulu continuer notre histoire ? Sans réfléchir je sais que tu vas me répondre 'Non'. Tu as préféré être avec l'humaine mais pas avec la vampire, et moi je voulais rester dans ta famille. "

" Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos histoires de cœur. Je vais chercher Aro discrètement. "

Jane s'en alla et Bella dut faire face aux regards écœurés de sa famille.

" Aro et toi, tu es trop bien pour lui Bella " déclara Emmett.

" Il est différent quand il est avec moi. Ecoutez, sauvons le et on en rediscutera après. De toute façon sachez que je compte revenir à Forks. Mon père est ma véritable famille, je ne pourrais l'abandonner. "

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Bella se tut, si son cœur pouvait battre encore il tambourinerait dans sa poitrine. Enfin, après de longs mois, Aro était face à elle et ses premiers mots la rendirent si heureuse !

" Je suis si heureux de te revoir Isabella. "

Ne se préoccupant pas des personnes autour d'eux il l'embrassa passionnément.

" J'ai pensez à toi tous les jours " murmura t il après un baiser sans fin.

Bella voulut lui dire qu'elle aussi mais elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et préféra l'embrasser rapidement.

" Jane m'a tout expliqué…est-ce que ce complot est vrai ? "

" J'en ai bien peur, mais c'est toi le seul à savoir si Caius est capable de le tramer avec ta femme. "

Aro ne douta pas de la vision d'Isabella : Caius était vraiment pire que lui et capable de tout pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

" Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Marcus : il pourra nous dire qui dans la garde est lié à Caius " Aro se retourna vers Jane " Va le chercher, prétexte une excuse pour que je puisse le voir comme par l'exemple l'organisation de la Saint Marcus. "

Jane fit une courte révérence et s'en alla.

" Alors ainsi c'est un nouveau vampire qui va me sauver…je trouve cela très comique. "

" Je ne suis pas venue seule, les Cullen sont venus à ma demande. "

Seulement à ce moment là Aro les remarqua et ils le saluèrent de plus ou moins bon gré.

" Ravi de voir qu'une vieille connaissance est là pour m'aider à me sauver de ce traquenard " déclara Aro s'adressant à Carlisle.

" Bella s'est très vite montrée convaincante. "

" Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle " murmura Aro, mais cependant tous l'écoutèrent.

" Je pense que comme les Cullen vont être amenés à se battre comme je suppose que certains vampires de la garde seront avec Caius il serait bon de créer un partenariat entre eux et toi, un partenariat faisant office de protection. "

Tous furent étonnés de voir Bella parlait d'égale à égale avec Aro.

" Bella, je sais que tu veux bien faire et que ton idée est très bonne mais dois-je te rappeler qu'Aro est notre roi…tu ne peux le forcer à créer un tel pacte " déclara cependant Carlisle en tant que chef du clan Cullen.

" Mais elle a le droit de proposer cela. Après tout n'êtes vous pas en train de me sauver la vie même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre ? Je vous l'écrirais une fois que tout sera terminé. "

Les Cullen furent stupéfaits de voir en Bella une égale à Aro à nouveau, Carlisle fit une courte révérence pour le remercier mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire de vive voix : Jane arrivait avec Marcus.

" Ravie de te revoir Bella "

" C'est réciproque Marcus " Bella alla le serrer dans ses bras refusant d'écouter le léger grognement d'Aro.

" Là Bella, tu es en train de nous épater ! " déclara Alice " Tu as vraiment réussi à transformer les rois de notre monde. "

" Je n'ai rien fais de particulier : j'ai juste écouté, apprécié, lu et pris, je pense, de bonnes décisions. "

" Ton lien avec Aro est devenu encore plus fort. "

" Que peux tu nous dore sur les autres vampires ? "

" Caius et Sulphicia sont intimes, mais ça vous deviez vous en douter. Afton, Corin et Santiago sont très liés à Caius, après tout ils font partis de sa garde personnelle. "

" bien, ils n'ont aucuns pouvoirs, cela rendra notre tâche plus facile. La garde de Caius devra être capturée, je m'occupe personnellement de Caius et Sulphicia. Nous avons l'effet de surprise avec nous, tout ce qui va se passer se déroulera, je le pense, sans problème " Aro regarda tout le monde, incluant du regard Alec et Renata qui venaient d'arriver, et posant un regard appuyé sur les Cullen " Personne n'est obligé de me suivre, vous êtes livres de ne pas prendre part à cette attaque. Sachez juste que tous ensemble nous sommes une formidable force d'attaque. "

Voyant que personne n'avait intervenu, la famille Cullen restée soudée et même Edward qui pouvait refuser de se battre n'objecta pas Aro dressa un plan d'attaque après que Marcus eut expliqué où chaque membre du complot se trouvait.

A SUIVRE...

N'oubliez pas de laisser un **REVIEW** ! Merci !

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : La terrible bataille va commencer, qui va y laisser sa vie ? Qui va se révéler ? Comment va survivre notre couple préféré ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous,

Des soucis d'Internet me forcent à poster un chapitre très court ! Le suivant arrivera plus rapidement, pour me faire pardonner !

Alors n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit REVIEW à la fin de celui-ci.

Un petit mot maintenant pour mes revieweurs non loggés :

Marianne : Merci pour ton petit message !

Invit : Ce ' petit bonheur', arrête tu me fais rougir ) Merci pour ta fidélité.

Magalie28 : Désolée de t'avoir ' forcé' à lire cette histoire 15 fois, normalement je la mets plus régulièrement à jour, mais là…

Guest : Tu me mets à chaque fois 'a bientôt', peut-être pourrais tu au moins me faire un commentaire un peu plus profond ? (positif ou négatif le commentaire, bien entendu )

_Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 6** :

L'attaque fut surprenante et seuls les deux chefs de cette rébellion furent difficile à arrêter : Aro réussit à immobiliser Caius sans penser à s'occuper de Sulphicia, grave erreur !, puisque ce fut cette dernière qui tenta de le blesser pour l'affaiblir.

« Aro ! » cria Bella voyant Sulphicia se précipitait vers lui « Attention, derrière toi ! »

Bella s'approcha en quelques secondes et sans trop savoir ni pourquoi ni comment réussit à projeter Sulphicia dans les vitres de la salle du trône.

« Bella, que s'est il passé ? » demanda Alice qui arrivait suivie par tout les Cullen.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle regarda apeurée la vitre qu'elle venait de détruire et Sulphicia, sur le sol, disloquée comme une poupée cassée.

« Alec, Jane, occupez vous de Caius. Aux moindres mouvements suspects utilisez pleinement vos pouvoirs » déclara Aro délaissant son frère et allant à côté de Bella « Elle m'a protégé. J'étais sure qu'elle aurait un don » expliqua Aro à Alice puis il regarda Bella « Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella je vais t'aider à l'apprivoiser. »

Bella sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Non, je ne veux pas être un vampire de foire que tu aimeras utiliser comme un jouet. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je vais t'aider par amour : je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. »

Bella sourit à Aro et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Aro Volturi, depuis si longtemps. »

« Et voilà » déclara Marcus qui fut à côté d'eux en un instant « Le lien blanc est enfin là. Bravo à vous deux »

« Merci Marcus » répondit Bella.

Aro ne remercia pas son allié, son regard se porta sur Caius et Sulphicia.

« Qu'on les tue tout les deux ! »

Tous savaient que cette sentence était méritée mais ils furent très étonnés de voir Bella intervenir :

« Aro, tu devrais les emprisonner à vie. Il doit bien y avoir un cachot dans ce château, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Leur crime était le plus grave dans notre monde. »

« Je le sais mais imagine que des clans vampiriques l'apprennent rapidement, ils penseront que vous êtes devenus faibles et certains, comme vos pires ennemis les roumains, sauteront sur l'occasion et ce sera une révolte. »

« Comment sais tu tout cela Isabella ? »

« Dans mon lycée j'ai des cours de géo-politique, de plus j'ai lu ton livre sur l'histoire des Volturi et je peux t'assurer que chaque guerre a commencé comme cela. »

« Bien, vu que tu m'as sauvé la vie Isabella, et pas seulement ma vie, je consens à suivre ton idée. Alec, Jane, emmenez mon frère et mon ex femme au cachot. »

« Majesté. »

Jane et Alec allèrent partir.

« Remercie les Aro. Si Jane ne m'avait pas écouté je n'aurais pu te prévenir. Sans Renata, Alec, et elle nous n'aurions pas gagné. Et puis un merci n'a jamais fait de mal. Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore tout les trois. »

Aro remercia les trois membres de sa garde.

« Isabella » déclara Jane avant de partir « Je t'avais mal jugé lorsque tu étais humaine. Maintenant que tu es vampire je vois bien combien tu es parfaitement faite pour notre monde. »

« Merci, mais appelle moi Bella, mes amis et ma famille le font. »

« Bien Bella » déclara Jane regardant Aro.

« Lui, il a tout les droits de m'appeler Isabella. De toute façon j'adore quand il le fait, tout est dans sa prononciation ! »

Jane, Alec et Renata emmenèrent les prisonniers.

« Clan Cullen, ou plutôt famille Cullen, merci d'avoir tous pris part à ce combat. Je vous invite à rester au château le temps pour Marcus d'écrire notre partenariat. »

« Quel partenariat ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Isabella a encore eu une bonne idée, avant de te revoir elle a proposé à ce que l'on écrivent un partenariat Volturi/Cullen pour les mercier de s'être battu à nos côtés » puis Aro ajouta « un partenariat de protection. Je vais te proposer de l'écrire, mais prends tout ton temps j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire à Isabella. »

Bella sentit un long frisson de plaisir la parcourir et regarda partout sauf dans les yeux des Cullen.

« Renata va vous conduire dans vos suites. Vous êtes nos invités durant quelques jours » Aro préféra rester vague car il savait que les Cullen n'oseraient intervenir à cause du futur possible partenariat « Isabella » chuchota t il à l'oreille de Bella « Allons y »

Aro lui tendit la main, Bella la prit sans hésitation et ils s'en allèrent, quittant la salle du trône en courant.

« Je n'avais jamais encore vu Aro ainsi. Isabella est vraiment une personne surprenante » murmura Marcus comme pour lui-même, puis il se tourna vers Carlisle et sa famille « Je vais commencer à écrire le partenariat. Faites comme chez vous, vous êtes nos invités. »

Les Cullen firent une courte révérence et il partit lui aussi.

_A SUIVRE !_

Dans le prochain chapitre : Bella et Aro vont discuter de leur futur. Demandez vous si Aro tiendra sa promesse concernant le traité que Bella lui a suggéré ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Finalement une semaine s'écoula avant que Marcus ne montre à Aro et Bella le partenariat qu'ils allaient signer en premier. Heureusement pour le couple Bella avait trouvé pour chaque membre Cullen de la distraction : une pièce à décorer (Esmé), un tèrs vieil ouvrage sur la médecine (Carlisle), un livre sur les sentiments (Jasper), de nombreuses sorties shopping (Alice), la réparation de magnifiques voitures de courses (Rosalie), des jeux vidéos (Emmett) et un piano (Edward).

" Les Cullen vont vouloir repartir après l'avoir signé. Reste Isabella, sois ma reine officielle ", proposa Aro alors que Marcus repartit avec les documents signés.

" Je ne peux pas, je dois revoir mon père et lui donner de plausibles explications. "

" Alors je vais à nouveau devoir t'attendre, et tu sais que cela me sera insupportable. "

" Nous sera insupportable, c'est pour cela que j'ai la solution : Viens à Forks avec moi, trouvons ensemble une histoire pour mon père, je veux te le présenter. "

" J'y avais songé mais je ne pouvais alors venir que bien après car avec ce soulèvement… "

" Justement ce soulèvement a renforcé tes liens avec ceux de ta garde et je sais qu'au moindre problème tu seras prévenu…et puis, crois tu sincèrement que Marcus pourra ourdir un complot ? Non, pas lui, tu sais très bien qu'il t'apprécie et qu'il sera toujours là pour toi, contrairement à Caius et sa soif de pouvoir. "

" Tu as réussi à me convaincre. Décidément avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin. "

Bella rigola, l'embrassa et sortir du lit.

" Je te promets que je garderais cette révélation pour moi. Maintenant je compte me préparer et demander à Aloce, Rosalie, Esmé et Jane de venir faire du shopping avec moi avant notre départ. "

" Mais je pensais que l'on passerait le reste de la journée au lit… "

" Non, toi tu dois t'occuper de réserver un vol pour l'Amérique, tu peux inclure trois personnes de ta garde si cela te rassure, et moi je vais t'acheter des vêtements qui seront en adéquation avec le monde moderne. "

Aro soupira, Bella lui vola un dernier baiser et alla voir les Cullen dans leur suite.

" Bella, nous venons de signer le traité ! C'est fantastique ! " s'exclama Alice.

" Pourquoi doutiez vous d'Aro ? Il tient toujours ses promesses ! " déclara Bella comme si tout cela était une évidence " Les filles, avant notre départ que pensez-vous d'une séance de shopping ? "

" Excellente idée, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que c'est toi qui le propose Bella, tu as changé. "

" En bien, je l'espère. Allons y, et partons prendre Jane elle m'aidera dans mes achats. "

" Mais moi aussi. "

" Toi peut-être, mais moins " déclara Bella énigmatiquement.

" Bella, je t'ai écouté dire 'avant notre départ' tu espères donc que nous repartirons rapidement…dois je m'occuper des tickets de retour ? " demanda Carlisle.

" Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant que la menace a disparu et que le partenariat a été signé donc nous pouvons partir. Aro s'occupe des billets retour. Profitez de cette dernière journée à Voltera. On repartira sans doute ce soir " puis elle se tourna vers les filles " Allons y, profitons de ce mauvais temps. "

Bella partit, suivie des trois filles.

" J'ai bien entendu Aro s'occupe des billets, Bella a du vraiment le changer pour qu'il accepte le partenariat et paye les billets. "

" Peut-être est-ce un piège ? déclara Edward " C'est tout de même de notre roi dont nous parlons, un roi très violent ".

" Tu as raison, méfions nous " conclut Jasper.

Durant la journée shopping les filles comprirent rapidement pourquoi Bella avait invité Jane : Bella ne souhaitait acheter que des vêtements d'homme et elles comprirent rapidement pour qui.

" Aro va venir avec nous à Forks, je l'ai convaincu " puis voyant la tête peinée de Jane Bella ajouta " Il va sans nul doute prendre avec lui des membres de sa garde. Je suis sure Jane que tu viendras avec ton frère et peut-être avec Heidi vu son don. "

" Trouvons lui alors pleins de costumes et de vêtements de tout les jours pour qu'il ait l'air sérieux mais décontracté, sévère mais calme. "

" Exactement ceux à quoi je pensais. J'ai bien fais de te demander de venir avec nous, tu joues ton rôle à la perfection. "

" C'est juste que j'adore Aro ! "

" Je le sais, et lui aussi t'apprécie, crois-moi. "

Jane réussi à faire à Bella un léger sourire puis elles continuèrent à faire les boutiques.

La séance shopping se passa agréablement bien pour Bella même si au final Alice lui paya de nouvelles affaires, affaires qu'elle ne put refuser à cause de l'excellent argument de sa meilleure amie :

" Si Aro doit être sérieux mais décontracté comme tu le veux alors toi aussi. Tu ne peux te permettre de revenir à Forks sans de nouvelles affaires allant avec les siennes. "

A leur retour, au château, Alec les attendait, il posa un regard bienveillant sur sa sœur puis reporta ses yeux sur Bella :

" Isabella, Aro veut vous voir rapidement. "

" J'arrive " Bella se tourna vers Alice, Rosalie et Esmé " Préparez vos affaires mais s'il vous plait ne dites rien aux autres concernant les invités surprises. Je ne veux pas que tout s'envenime à cause de cela. "

" On essayera de cacher tout cela à nos maris, mais si on ne le peut alors on ne mettra pas Edward au courant. De toute façon c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. "

" de quelques heures " rectifia Alec " On partira, je m'inclus dedans, à 3h00 du matin pour l'aéroport. C'est le vol le plus tôt. "

" Je pensais qu'Aro voulait partir ce soir, c'est de cela que l'on avait discuté avant la séance shopping. "

" Oui, mais il a voulu passer encore une soirée avec vous pour organiser une surprise. "

Bella se tourna vers les femmes Cullen.

" Je suis désolée. Je vous promets que l'on partira dès demain matin, et si ce n'est pas le cas on ira tous voir Aro " promit Bella.

" Profite bien de ta surprise. "

" Merci, et à dans quelques heures. "

_A Suivre..._

Dans le prochain chapitre : Quel cadeau Aro a t il fait à Bella ? Les Cullen et Bella, arriveront ils à quitter Voltera pour revenir à Forks ?

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des **petits commentaires **pour ce chapitre, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, je les attends !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit concernant " **Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique** ", ce chapitre nous fait découvrir la surprise d'Aro et nous règle le problème d'Edward comme certain(e)s revieweur(se)se posaient des questions le concernant.

Une bonne nouvelle pour la semaine de Noël, une sortes de cadeau pour vous remercier de m'avoir bien suivi dans mes précédentes histoires Bella/Carlisle, une nouvelle Bellisle ( oui, pour une future Bella/Aro il faudra encore attendre que j'ai de bonnes idées !), j'ai déjà écrit 7 pages recto/verso ( = 14 ) et c'est loin d'être fini !, pour l'instant il me manque un titre mais j'ai un petit résumé pour vous appâter : _Durant Hésitation, Le combat entre les Cullen, Victoria et les nouveaux nés vampiriques entraînent la mort d'Edward et d'Esmé, l'arrivée de Jane et des autres membres de la garde des Volturi oblige les Cullen et Bella d'aller à Voltera…comment vont ils s'en sortir ? Carlisle, arrivera t il à survivre sans Esmé ? Bella, mourra t elle ou sera t elle transformée en vampire ? Quel pouvoir aura t elle si les Volturi la laissent en vie ?_ J'espère que ce résumé vous met l'eau à la bouche, n'hésitez pas aussi à le commenter dans vos REVIEWS !

* * *

**Chapitre 8** :

A 3h00 du matin, devant l'entrée de l'immense château de Voltera les Cullen attendaient Bella, déjà Edward et les autres garçons se demandaient si Aro n'allait pas encore reporté leur retour à Forks ou même pire leur tendre un piège.

" Comment pouvez vous être aussi sereines ? Alice, Rosalie et Esmé ? Savez-vous des choses que nous ignorons ? "

" Nous sommes désolés Carlisle, je le suis encore plus mais on essaye de ne pas rompre la promesse faite à Bella " déclara Esmé.

" Merci Esmé, mais maintenant que nous allons partir ce n'est pas nécessaire. "

Bella était sur les marches du péron du château, à sa gauche Aro, Alex, Jane et Heidi, tous eurent du mal à les reconnaître, en particulier l'un des rois du monde vampirique, un peu plus loin d'eux se trouvait Marcus.

" N'aie crainte mon frère, tu peux partir tranquille avec ton âme sœur. Au moindre soucis je te préviendrais. "

" Merci Marcus. "

" Oui, merci Marcus…avant de partir, puis je te poser une question ? "

Aro regard Bella étonné mais la laissa continuer.

" En étant avec ma véritable âme sœur j'ai fais de la peine à une personne qui m'était chère, Edward, puis je connaître le nom de son âme sœur ? " demanda Bella le chuchotant rapidement.

" Considère cette information comme un cadeau de mariage Bella, l'âme sœur d'Edward est dans le clan Denali, elle se nomme Kate. Je gardais cette information pour la donner à Edward s'il n'aurait pas accepté votre séparation. "

" Merci beaucoup Marcus, mais comment as tu su pour nos fiançailles ? "

" La bague que t'a offerte Aro est toujours à ton annuaire… "

Bella alla la retirer mais déjà avant qu'elle ne le fasse Alice, tout près du groupe, la remarqua.

" Alors si j'ai bien compris Bella, tu retournes à Forks avec un de nos rois et sa garde ? " demanda Carlisle.

" Tout a fait. C'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas être séparée de mon âme sœur et pour pouvoir le présenter à mon père. "

" Comment comptes tu t'y prendre avec Charlie ? "

" Je ne sais pas encore, on aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir dans l'avion. En tout cas je prendrais en compte toutes vos idées. "

" Allons y alors. "

Les bagages furent mis dans le coffre d'une des voitures, et très rapidement avant qu'ils ne quittent Voltera Alice discuta avec Bella :

" Je veux savoir si tu es heureuse Bella : tu viens de te fiancer à l'un des rois de notre monde, si tu as des doutes tu peux m'en parler "

" Je suis si heureuse Alice, tellement heureuse que j'en ai presque mal. Promets moi de parler de nos fiançailles à personne sauf à Jasper bien entendu !, j'aimerais, après avoir trouvé une solution avec mon père, réunir Edward et Kate. Je ne serais heureuse qu'en sachant mes trois familles, la tienne, ma famille humaine, et Aro, heureux. "

" Tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis et serais toujours ta meilleure amie. "

Alice la serra dans ses bras.

" En voiture ! " s'exclama Aro.

" Alice, monte avec nous dans la voiture. Ainsi tu pourras tout expliquer à Jasper. Heidi pourra aller avec une partie de ta famille. "

" Bien " Alice alla voir Jasper " On monte avec Bella Jasper, je dois parler shopping avec elle. "

Jasper soupira mais laissa son adorable moitié le traînait vers la voiture du nouveau couple. Il fut surpris quand, dans la limousin les menant à l'aéroport le plus proche de Voltera, Alice ne parla pas à Bella de shopping mais de sa future vie à Voltera. Très rapidement sa moitié lui annonça que Bella s'était fiancée à Aro la nuit dernière, Jasper regarda la main de Bella.

" J'avais ma bague au doigt sur le perron du château, Marcus l'a remarqué, je l'ai enlevé mais Alice l'a tout de même vu. "

" Maintenant j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi je ressens autant de vagues de bonheur venant de toi Bella, j'aimerais vraiment être ravi pour toi mais pour cela tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi je ressens aussi de la peur et de la crainte venant de toi. Je sais que cela n'est pas à cause de notre roi, cependant. "

" D'où vous vient cette idée si ridicule Major ? " demanda Aro alors qu'il conduisait la voiture " Isabella est heureuse avec moi, et le sera pour toujours. Elle souhaite simplement voir ses trois familles heureuses, moi je le suis mais elle a besoin de votre aide pour la votre et sa famille humaine. "

" C'est bien résumé mon amour ", Bella sourit à Aro et se tourna vers Jasper et Alice " Concernant ma famille humaine, Charlie en particulier vu que l'on va a Forks, on pourra en discuter dans l'avion mais pour votre famille… "

" Je t'arrête Bella, tes fiançailles vont prouver à tous combien tu es heureuse avec notre roi. "

" Justement nos fiançailles doivent rester secrètes. "

" Mais pour quelle raison ? Personne ne peut s'en prendre aux Volturi, que cela soit à Voltera ou à l'extérieur de la ville. "

" Ravi de vous l'entendre dire Major " intervint Aro, heureux qu'un homme d'une telle valeur que Jasper Whitlock-Cullen reconnaisse sa puissance. "

" Non, tout cela doit être secret à cause d'Edward. "

" Edward a vite compris, dès ton retour à Voltera, qu'il n'était pas ton âme sœur. Il doit seulement s'y faire. "

" Il s'y fera quand il sera avec sa véritable âme sœur ! "

" Comment comptes tu t'y prendre Bella ? Le forcer à rencontrer chaque clans vampiriques pour qu'il la découvre ? "

" Non, pas du tout. Je sais qui elle est, Marcus m'a offert cette information en tant que cadeau de mariage. Il s'agit de Kate Dénali, qu'il a déjà croisé vu que vous semblez bien connaître ce clan, mais qu'il verra de manière très différente de part sa rupture avec moi. "

" Kate et Edward, je ne les avais jamais imaginé ensemble mais pourquoi pas ! Et puis le don de Marcus a t il induit une seule fois les Volturi à l'erreur ? "

" Marcus a un don infaillible, ce n'est pas un pouvoir se jouant sur l'action et qui pourrait flancher au moindre problème, mais un don qui se développe sur le long terme. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il ne peut s'être trompé " expliqua Aro.

" Bien, concernant Edward, j'aimerais que vous invitiez le clan Dénali à Forks, peu importe à quelle occasion mais assez rapidement pour que mon couple puisse s'épanouir et qu'à mon retour à Voltera je n'ai que des soucis mineurs en tête. "

" Pourquoi pas les invités pour leur présenter Bella ? Après tout elle est aussi membre de notre clan " proposa Alice.

" Oui, mais autant ne pas les revoir en présence d'Aro et de sa garde, s'ils les découvrent ils penseront qu'un piège leur a été tendu " suggéra Jasper.

" Aro pourra bien aller visiter durant quelques heures Port Angeles "

" Isabella " grogna Aro serrant fortement le volant.

" Juste une heure tout au plus, je te promets. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi mais je sais que tu veux me voir heureuse, non ? "

" Très heureuse. Et je sais que pour que tu le sois il faut qu'Edward Cullen le soit, comme tes parents. "

" C'est exact ? Pour mes parents on en reparlera dans l'avion comme nous voici arrivés à l'aéroport " Bella se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Alice et Jasper " Alors puis je compter sur vous pour Edward/Kate et mes fiançailles ? Je sais que je vous mets dans une situation gênante : vous allez devoir ne pas révéler des informations et un secret mais j'avais besoin de vous, surtout de ma meilleure amie. "

" Tu peux compter sur nous Bella, phase un de l'opération Edward/Kate enclenchée. "

Bella sourit à Alice qui lui tape dans les mains, Jasper sourit quand à lui à sa moitié qu'il adorait voir si excitée et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant il ne restait plus à Bella qu'à trouver une solution pour sa famille humaine avec l'aide de ses deux autres familles.

_A SUIVRE…bien entendu_.

Prochainement : Après avoir réglé le problème 'Edward' Bella va devoir faire face à Charlie : comment va se passer son retour à Forks ? Quelle va être la réaction de Charlie ? Devra t elle faire une croix sur son père et son ancienne vie humaine pour être heureuse avec Aro ?


	9. Chapter 9

****Bonjour à tous,  
Tout d'abord une bonne année, une bonne santé et de meilleurs voeux pour 2013 ! Pleins de bonnes choses à vous mes petit(e)s revieweur(se)s ! Et pour ma part j'espère de nouvelles histoires Twilight, bien entendu.

Ma réponse à **Magalie28** qui ne s'est pas loggée : Merci beaucoup d'avoir le temps de mettre ce petit mot, c'est pour moi un plaisir de savoir que mes revieweur(se)s relisent mes chapitres.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir une partie du plan d'Aro face au problème ' Charlie ', la suite de son plan dans le prochain chapitre.

Megara

* * *

**Chapitre 9** :

Dans l'avion Bella ne put discuter avec Alice, Jasper et les autre Cullen du problème de Charlie vu qu'Aro avait décidé de prendre des premières classes pour sa garde, elle et lui et qu'il avait relégué le clan Culle en seconde.

« Aro, pourquoi n'as-tu pas acheté au Cullen des places pour qu'ils soient avec nous ? »

« Ils n'y en avaient plus », répondit Aro sans la regarder.

« Si tu commences déjà à me mentir je me demande si notre histoire a un avenir. Si tu ne souhaites pas voir Edward je le comprends après tout il s'agit de mon ex petit-ami, mais tu aurais pu inviter Alice et Jasper ou même Carlisle, puisqu'il est une de tes vieilles connaissances, à nous rejoindre. »

« Et de quoi aurions nous discuter ? De ton père ? J'ai déjà réglé le problème, j'ai trouvé la solution bien avant que je ne t'offre ma bague de fiançailles. »

« Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Je ne fais que de me torturer l'esprit depuis notre arrivée à l'aéroport ! » déclara Bella haussant la voix.

Jane et Alec ne réagirent pas à la réaction de Bella vis-à-vis de leur roi, ils avaient appris à la connaître, Jane durant la séance de shopping et Alec grâce à Jane, mais Heidi ne put s'empêcher de montrer rapidement ses longues dents pointues à Bella.

« Laissez tomber Heidi, Isabella a le droit d'être en colère » murmura très rapidement Aro au membre de sa garde « Isabbella, Bella, j'aurais aimé t'en parler seul à seul mais le serions nous un jour très prochain ? Certainement pas avant la rencontre d'avec ton père. Je comptais utiliser le don d'un des membres de ma garde. »

Bella regarda Aro horrifiée puis Alec et Jane, elle connaissait leurs terribles pouvoirs, comment Aro avait il pu avoir une pareille idée ? S'était elle trompée à son sujet ? Et ce qu'elle vivait avec lui était ce sincère le concernant ? Elle voulut se lever et courir rejoindre son autre famille, s'excusant au près d'Edward et leur demandant de l'aider à quitter ce terrible roi vampirique mais Aro la retint par le poignet :

« Cela m'embête de ne toujours pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées Isabella car je sais que même sans elle en ce moment tu doutes de moi comme je me suis mal exprimé. »

« Mal exprimé ! » répéta Bella « Au contraire ! Tu t'es très bien exprimé, tu veux utiliser l'un des pouvoirs cruels d'Alec ou de Jane ! »

« Certainement pas ! Cet homme que je ne connais pas encore est très important pour toi, il l'est donc aussi pour moi ! Je vais demander à Heidi d'utiliser son pouvoir. »

« Heidi a un pouvoir ?! »

« Quasiment chaque membre de ma garde en a un, à l'exception de Felix mais lui il a simplement besoin de sa force brute. »

« Quel est-il alors ? »

« Heidi peut inspirer la confiance aux gens et depuis peu de temps elle peut faire inspirer cette confiance à un groupe de personne, ici ce sera toi, ma garde et moi. »

« Jamais notre roi ne pourrait faire mal à un membre de ta famille Isabella, il te considère comme faisant partie de sa famille et ton père aussi. »

« Alors comment Heidi va-t-elle utiliser son don ? »

« Vas y Heidi, explique lui comment ton pouvoir fonctionne ? » proposa Aro.

« Bien mon roi » Heidi baissa rapidement la tête devant Arp et se tourna vers Bella « Avez-vous déjà vu comment Alec utilisait son pouvoir ? »

« Non, en y réfléchissant bien lorsque nous avons sauvé Aro du complot mené par Caius une longue fumée noire est sortie de ses mains si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

« C'est exactement cela Isabella » confirma Alec.

« Pour moi c'est la même chose, sauf qu'elle est rose et que seuls les personnes surnaturelles comme nous les vampires pourront la voir. Ton père sera sans doute énervé et aura des sentiments très négatifs envers nous… »

« Ca, c'est le mot faible. Je suis quasiment sure qu'il aura un fusil sous la main, heureusement avec des balles cela ne vous tuera pas. »

« Il aura peut-être mal à la tête pendant quelques minutes et juste après nous souhaitera la bienvenue et nous verra comme des amis, ou du moins des amis des Cullen vu qu'il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. »

« C'est vrai, Carlisle est un bon ami et Charlie, enfin papa, apprécié beaucoup Alice.

« C'est parfait, cela renforcera mon pouvoir comme des liens seront déjà tissés. »

« Oui mais après qu'espères-tu Aro ? Heidi va-t-elle utiliser son pouvoir continuellement jusqu'à notre départ ? »

« Non, après j'ai une autre idée mais qui mérite l'aval de Marcus. C'est une décision tellement importante que j'ai besoin de l'accord de mon frère. »

« Qu'attends-tu pour me l'expliquer ? Je te rappelle que nous parlons d'un membre de ma famille ! »

« Désolée Isabella mais pour cette autre idée je ne peux encore rien te dire, je ne veux pas te donner trop d'espoir si elle ne se réalise pas. »

« Je vais essayer de te comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Je suis vraiment une âme sœur horrible. »

« Pas du tout Isabella. Avec tout ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi, vrais ou pas, j'arrive à comprendre ta réaction. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, je veux ton bonheur et j'ai compris que pour cela il fallait aussi que ta famille humaine le soit. »

« Merci d'être si compréhensif mon amour.

Bella l'embrassa.

« Et toi, merci de m'avoir fait revivre. »

Bella lui sourit et regarda par le hublot l'avion se posant à Port Angeles, elle semblait vraiment plus sereine qu'à sa montée dans l'appareil. Jane, quand à elle, regarda son frère et Heidi et d'un léger signe de tête leur démontra qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter : Isabella Marie Swan allait, elle le savait, modifier la vie de leur maitre et leur vie à Voltera pour le meilleur et certainement pas pour le pire. Aro réfléchissait à la suite de son plan : oui son idée serait excellente et apporterait un bonheur totale à Isabella mais comment Marcus allait t il réagir au fait qu'il voulait modifier l'une des lois essentiels de leur monde pour un simple humain ?

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

__N'oubliez pas de laisser des **petits reviews** !

**Prochainement** : Bella va enfin revoir son père...comment va t il réagir ? Quel est la suite du plan d'Aro ? Nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire, alors accrochez vous encore à ces quelques chapitres !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord un grand MERCI à mes 10 revieweur(se)s ( je ne compte pas '_Guest_' qui s'amuse à chaque fois à mettre ' à bientôt' )...et désolée pour mon retard, j'ai été malade puis en formation et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi !  
Sinon, si vous aimez bien mon style d'écriture je vous conseille de lire mes autres histoires Twilight, cette fois avec le couple Bella/Carlisle, en particulier ma toute dernière " **Une Vie A****Volterra** " que je viens à peine de commencer ( chapitre 2 postée il y a un peu moins de deux semaines )

Concernant ce nouveau chapitre il devait cloturer cette histoire mais comme vous allez le lire aux derniers mot j'ai mis " A Suivre ", donc dégustez celui-ci comme le suivant risque d'être le dernier.

Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 10**:

A leurs arrivées sur le tarmac de Port Angeles Alice avait eu une vision et sans prévenir sa famille avait pris le bras de Jasper et l'avait entraîné vers la limousine blanche dans laquelle montait Bella, Aro, Jane et Alec, elle grilla ainsi la place d'Heidi sans s'excuser comme ce qu'elle venait de voir méritait des explications et des améliorations pour la santé et surtout la vie de tous.

« Mon toi j'ai eu une vision de votre plan et je tenais à vous la montrer avant que vous ne preniez votre décision finale. »

« Je l'ai déjà prise ma chère Alice et cela même si Marcus ne me donne pas son approbation. Cependant j'ai hâte de voir la réalisation de mes projets dans ta vision. »

Aro prit la main d'Alice et vit son plan se réalisait : il avouait à Charlie Swan qu'il était l'un des rois d'un monde qu'il croyait imaginaire, celui des vampires, que sa fille, Isabella, était sa moitié et que par conséquence il l'avait transformé en vampire pour qu'elle passe l'éternité avec lui. Le reste de la scène fut très violente, et même s'il avait été habitué à tout cela, n'était il pas un roi cruel avant de rencontrer Isabella ?, il fut très énervé de se voir blesser par la carabine de son futur beau-père et très horrifié de voir ce dernier mort sur le sol, à l'entrée de sa maison, sans doute tué par un des membres de sa garde.

« Effectivement Alice vous avez bien fait de me la montrer », déclara Aro lui lachant la main « Que me conseillez-vous alors ? »

Bella était étonnée de voir Aro, son âme sœur mais surtout l'un des rois de son monde, demandait l'avis d'Alice, cela l'étonnait et l'inquiétait : ce qu'il avait vu semblait vraiment ne pas correspondre à ce qu'il attendait, et elle devint très nerveuse.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Rien d'irréparable Bella. Tu connais le caractère colérique de ton père, là il va juste agir très violemment mais heureusement que notre roi est immortel. »

« Ne peut-on pas trouver une solution pour que tout se passe bien ? »

« Justement, c'est pour cela que je posais cette question à mademoiselle Cullen Isabella, alors que nous proposes tu ? »

« Désarmer Charlie à vitesse vampirique sans coup de feu c'est le plus simple, lui annoncer toute la vérité et aller beaucoup plus loin avec lui tout de suite après. »

« Aro, tu voulais vraiment dévoiler à mon père, un simple humain, l'univers du monde vampirique ? »

Avant qu'Aro ne lui réponde Alice le fit :

« Bien sure qu'il voulait le faire, avec ou sans l'accord de Marcus vu que dans mes visions je ne vois pas la réaction de ce dernier face au choix de son frère. »

« Je t'aime mon amour. Tu bafoues une loi vampirique par amour, c'est cela la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on me fera à jamais. »

Bella l'embrassa alors qu'Aro réfléchissait aux paroles d'Alice : aller plus loin avec le père de son amour, oui il savait jusqu'où il devait aller il était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Tout d'abord il laisserait Isabella aller voir son père qui l'attendrait sur le perron, armé de son fusil, quand à lui il irait murmurer à vitesse vampirique aux membres de sa garde son plan qui semble t il était désormais infaillible.

* * *

A Forks les deux limousines traversant la petite ville ne passèrent pas inaperçues, heureusement les vitres teintées empêchaient les habitants et les badauds de reconnaître la famille Cullen et Bella Swan dans les voitures sinon Bella n'aurait pas du faire face uniquement à son père mais aussi à ses nombreux camardes de lycées voulant comprendre son départ surprise de leur ville avec l'étrange famille Cullen.

Devant le perron de la petite maison blanche de Charlie Swan se tenait ce dernier qui n'essayait même pas de cacher son fusil qui se trouvait à portée de main, il eut un mouvement de surprise puis une légère moue de désapprobation en découvrant les deux voitures se garant devant chez lui.

« Aro, laisse-moi m'occuper tout d'abord de mon père. Je vais l'apaiser et il verra rapidement que je vais bien. Il est toujours très énervé et c'est compréhensible vu qu'à mon départ je lui ai laissé un mot et qu'au lieu de rester quelques jours en Italie comme le laissait supposer le message j'y suis restée bien plus longtemps. »

« Va le rassurer, ma garde et moi-même allons juste descendre de la voiture, les Cullen feront aussi de même comme je pense que ton père sera rassuré de les voir. »

« Ce sera effectivement le cas. Allez, réglons le problème de Charlie, celui minime d'Edward et ayant enfin notre ' et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours'.

Bella embrassa Aro et sortit de la limousine.

« Charlie, papa, me revoilà. »

« Et heureusement ! » s'exclama Charlie d'une voie tonitruante « Tu disparais en me laissant un mot écrit à la va vite ! Puis plus aucunes nouvelles durant une longue semaine. Pas le moindre coup de fil, pas le moindre mail, où étais tu en Italie ? Qui faisais-tu ? As-tu renoué avec Cullen ? Vas-tu bien ? Qui sont les personnes t'accompagnant ? »

Bella fut bombardée de questions et ne sut par où commencer. Ni elle, et encore moins Charlie ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'Aro avait donné son premier ordre à Alec depuis le départ de Voltera, un ordre simple et claire : faire disparaître le fusil près de Charlie Swan avec rapidité et sans le moindre heurt. Bella, elle, pour faire taire son père et ses trop nombreuses questions ne trouva comme seul moyen que de le serrer dans ses bras, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Alec agit avec effectivement beaucoup de précision et de rapidité.

« Papa, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Bella, avec sa force vampirique, faillit faire craquer les os de son père mais réussit à l'occuper ainsi le temps du 'vol' d'Alec.

« Ma parole Bella, qu'as-tu mangé en Italie pour devenir aussi forte ?! Tu as failli me broyer les os ! »

« Désolée, vraiment désolée papa. Tu vas sans doute remarquer que j'ai changé, tant physiquement que mentalement, mais ces changements ne sont que positifs, ma vie n'est que meilleure et cela grâce à une personne et à sa famille. »

« Heidi, utilise ton pouvoir » ordonna Aro au membre de sa garde « Je vais intervenir. »

« Maitre, j'ai commencé à l'utiliser en voyant que le père de notre future reine ne réagissait pas bien à notre arrivée malgré ce que cette dernière faisait. »

« Parfait » Aro s'approcha de Charlie et de sa moitié, suivi par sa garde et par les Cullen.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Des petits reviews s'il vous plaît !

**Prochainement**: Que va réellement faire Aro vis à vis de Charlie ? Quelle sera la réaction de ce dernier en découvrant l'"évolution" de sa fille bien aimée ? Aro et Bella arriveront ils à être heureux pour toujours, avec Charlie et avec les Cullen ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, toutes,  
Je vous envoie ce chapitre un peu en catastrophe comme je suis malade depuis quelques jours ( une belle angine, et une trachéite ), il est plus court que ceux que j'écris habituellement mais j'ai fais avec les moyens du bord et j'ai vu que vous attendiez la suite depuis déjà 3 semaines, donc je devais m'y mettre quand même !  
Merci pour tous vos reviews...finalement ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier, sans doute que ce sera le suivant.  
" **moi moi et moi **" , ne t'excuse pas pour ta réaction, j'adore quand mes chapitres en provoquent de pareilles...et qu'elles soient positives !  
a +  
Megara

* * *

**Chapitre 11** :

« Monsieur Swan, je m'appelle Aro Volturi, j'habite à Voltera en Italie là où était votre fille durant quelques jours. A Voltera je suis considéré comme un roi, même chose pour mon beau-frère Marcus qui dirige le royaume le temps de mon départ. Etant de descendance royale j'ai emmené avec moi une partie de ma garde : Alec, Jane et Heidi » Aro présenta les membres de sa garde alors qu'ils firent tous un signe de tête à Charlie.

« Un roi Bella, sans plaisanter ?! Tu rencontres toujours des personnes si spéciales, déjà les Cullen… » Charlie se tut se rappelant qu'ils étaient à côté de lui aussi.

« Les Cullen, pourquoi dis tu cela ? Ils ne sont pas si bizarres » Bella voulait pousser son père à révéler ce qu'il pensait pour qu'ainsi Aro ait moins de mal dans les vérités qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Non, Carlisle, je ne veux pas vous offusquer. Toute la population de Forks vous trouve bizarre, moi je vous trouve simplement différents de nous. »

« Différents dans quel sens chef Swan ? Allez y répondez moi, soyons franc l'un envers l'autre. »

« Vos yeux tout d'abord, ils sont d'un brun si pale, presque jaune. La manière que vous avez de vous déplacer, toujours avec délicatesse et pour finir Bella m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne vous voyait jamais manger.»

« Vous n'êtes pas shérif pour rien Charlie, vous avez su bien nous cerner même si nous voulions bien nous fondre dans la masse humaine. »

« La ' masse humaine ', vous me dites cela comme si vous n'apparteniez pas à notre race Carlisle. Voulez vous me faire peur ? »

« Pas du tout papa. Carlisle, Aro et moi allons te faire de grandes révélations qui vont vraiment bouleverser tout ce que tu peux penser de notre monde. Nous voulons juste te faire réfléchir avant d'y arriver. »

« Bella, arrête de parler par phrases sibyllines, dis moi tout, tu commences à me faire peur, et toutes les personnes avec toi aussi. »

Bellla n'arriva pas à dire à son père qu'elle était morte il y a de cela quelques mois à Voltera pour sauver Edward, son soi disant petit ami, et que désormais elle était une vampire. Elle prit donc le parti de le lui montrer même si elle ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction.

« Papa, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Mais tu ne me perdras jamais Bella, pas maintenant que l'in s'est retrouvé. »

« Alors regarde ce que je vais faire. »

Charlie la regarda, la vit se déplacer à grande vitesse : elle fit le tour de la maison puis le tour des deux limousines, et s'arrêta devant son père quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

« Qu'es tu devenue ma chérie ? »

« Une vampire papa » avoua Bella.

C'en fut trop pour Charlie qui s'évanouit aux pieds de sa fille.

« Papa, mon dieu, non ! »

« Bella, il n'est qu'évanoui » déclara Carlisle après avoir pris le pouls d'un de ses seuls amis à Forks « Emmenons le à l'intérieur pour tout lui expliquer » Carlisle se tourna vers Aro attendant qu'il rejette sa proposition.

« Tout lui dire, c'était effectivement une partie de mon plan Carlisle. Isabella est la future reine de notre monde, elle a tous les droits d'être heureuse avec son père. Alec, Jane, occupez vous de Charlie Swan. »

« Oui, emmenez-le au rez-de-chaussée sur le canapé du salon » proposa Bella.

Les deux vampires hochèrent la tête et leur obéirent.

« Je n'aurais jamais du m'y prendre ainsi, j'ai été trop brutale. »

« Mon amour, arrête de te culpabiliser ! De quelle manière voulais-tu t'y prendre ? Simplement par la parole mais ton père t'aurait ri au nez et aurait menacé de tous nous mettre dans des asiles de fous pour humains. »

« Tu as sans doute raison mais j'ai le droit d'être inquiète pour lui, c'est mon père. »

« Inquiète d'accord, mais pas coupable. »

Bella lui sourit, s'assit à côté de son père, lui prit la main et attendit son réveil.

* * *

A son réveil Charlie remarqua les mains glacées de sa fille qui tenaient les siennes et se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas fait cet horrible cauchemar mais que c'était la réalité.

« Bella, qu'es tu devenue ? As-tu souffert ? Comment te nourris tu ? Mais le plus important c'est, même en étant un monstre, es tu heureuse ? » demanda t il s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Papa, Aro, le roi de mon monde, a autorisé exceptionnellement le fait de te mettre au courant de notre existence. La seule humaine la connaissant aussi est Gianna, la secrétaire des rois. Je vais donc tout te raconter, profites en pour me poser des questions et aun final je répondrais à toutes tes questions, mais tout d'abord je vais répondre à ta dernière question : je suis très heureuse, et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. »

Après cette annonce des plus solennelle Bella expliqua les vies passées d'Aro, de Carlisle et les liens de chaque membre du clan Cullen.

« Alors tu es en train de me dire que Carlisle a sauvé sa femme ainsi que la plupart de ses soi-disant enfants ? »

« Il est considéré comme un véritable père par Edward, Rosalie, Emmett comme un lien très important se crée entre le transformateur et le transformé. »

« Quel lien ? »

« Je vais y venir après. Alice et Jasper voient aussi Esmé et Carlisle comme leurs parents vu qu'ils se sentent comme dans une véritable famille avec eux, et non comme un clan. »

« Tu m'as très bien expliqué tout cela même si cela me paraît très difficile à imaginer. Quand vas-tu enfin me parler de toi ? »

« A l'instant, j'y arrive. »

_A SUIVRE ..._

* * *

__Chapitre suivant ( conclusion ) : Bella va tout raconter à Charlie, que choisira t il ? D'abandonner sa fille ou de la rejoindre à Voltera ? Bella et Aro, une fois les problèmes ' Charlie ' et ' Edward ' reglés, seront ils enfin heureux...pour toujours ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous,

Finalement je vais arrêter de dire que mes chapitres sont les derniers puisque celui-ci n'est pas, encore une fois, le dernier. Je l'espère que cette nouvelle est, pour vous, excellente ! Mais racontez des vies vampiriques, et la vie de Bella à Voltera n'est pas si simple, surtout à Charlie !  
Merci de continuer à me suivre.

Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Bella ne sut cependant par où commencer, elle regarda Aro et se dit que jamais son père ne pourrait supporter la vérité, à savoir qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son geôlier, son père penserait immédiatement au syndrome de Stockholm et ne pourrait avoir qu'une réaction fort déplaisante. A sa plus grande surprise ce fur sa meilleure amie, Alice, qui intervint :

« Charlie, avant que Bella ne raconte son histoire et pour mieux la comprendre nous avons à vous parler de deux points capitaux. »

« Encore ?! Mais quand ira-t-on à l'essentiel ? »

« Papa, Alice a raison. Il faut que tu saches pourquoi je me suis liée à Aro et non à Edward pour toute ma vie vampirique. »

« Toute ta vie, en es tu sure ? »

« Absolument. Maintenant laisse notre adorable Alice t'expliquer les deux choses essentielles. »

« Merci Bella » Alice sourit à Bella et se tourna vers Charlie « Les humains étant transformés en vampires peuvent développer des dons plus ou moins puissants. Par exemple pour ma part j'ai des visions, je vois le futur en fonction des intentions des gens : j'ai toujours vu Bella en vampire, Edward peut lire les pensées des gens » continua Alice.

Là Charlie se raidit : il devait vraiment surveiller toutes ses pensées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, je n'écoutais pas à chaque fois toutes vos pensées et puis de toute manières elles voulaient protéger Bella, rien de mal à cela » intervint Edward.

Bella se tourna vers son ex petit ami et lui sourit, Aro grogna, Charlie le regarda étrangement et Alice se dépêcha de continuer son explication :

« Je ne vais pas vous faire une liste de tous les pouvoirs de notre monde, je ne les connais pas, mais sachez juste qu'il y en a des défensifs ou des offensifs. Bella, après sa transformation, a été l'exception à la règle puisqu'elle a un bouclier avec les deux facultés. »

« Oui, Papa, même dans le monde où je vis désormais je suis à part, mais là par rapport à ton monde je m'y sens très bien. »

« J'arrive à comprendre que des êtres surnaturels aient des pouvoirs mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi Isabella ? Certes, j'ai appris que tu en avais un mais pour cela tu as dû être transformée, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, tout cela est lié et explique pourquoi Bella est allée à Voltera, elle y est allée pour sauver Edward qu'elle croyait être son âme sœur. »

« Son âme sœur, le terme me paraît un peu fort Alice. »

« Pour eux, c'est sure mais pas pour les couples de notre famille et pour Aro et votre fille. »

Là Charlie regarda Aro d'un air encore plus dubitatif.

« Oui, un vampire ne sera pleinement heureux qu'en trouvant sa tua cantante, la personne chez qui son sang l'appelle, son âme sœur. Le lien est si fort qu'il ne peut être rompu et durera toute leur vie, donc dans notre cas, éternellement. »

« J'essaie de te suivre Alice, les pouvoirs, l'âme sœur, d'accord mais comment diable ma fille est elle allée à Voltera ? »

« C'est à cause de plein de maladresses et de mauvais choix…en rencontrant Bella dans chacune de mes visions d'elle je la voyais vampire, Edward ne pouvant lire ses pensées, fait très rare, pensait qu'elle était son âme sœur. »

« Là, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question Alice. Certes tu as des talents d'oratrice hors pair mais j'aimerais arriver à l'essentiel. »

« Tout a commencé après notre départ de Forks, Edward ne voulant pas transformer Bella et la sachant en danger, avait pris cette décision. »

« Au départ j'ai pensé qu'elle était bonne mais je n'y ai pensé que quelques minutes, Bella était devenue catatonique au fil des mois et j'avais des envies de meurtres en la sachant dans un tel état. »

Aro, en apprenant cette information, grogna sur les Cullen et sa garde se rapprocha dangereusement d'eux, Alice ne sut pas continuer, Bella la remplaça donc :

« Pour me remémorer d'Edward j'ai commencé à faire des choses bizarres », là Charlie voulut qu'elle développe mais elle n'y fit rien « Papa, tu as fais un malaise il y a quelques minutes, je ne veux pas plus t'affoler. Dans une des visions très subjectives d'Alice elle m'a vu morte. »

« Morte, Bella, qu'as-tu fais ? Voulais-tu te suicider ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? » demanda Charlie affolé.

« Non, j'allais mal mais pas à ce point là. C'est juste que je faisais des choses dangereuses qui me permettaient d'avoir un maximum de sensations et ainsi j'écoutais et je voyais Edward m'interdire de faire tout cela. »

« Ma vision, donc, était fausse mais ça je ne pouvais le prévoir, Rosalie a donc prévenu Edward qui a décidé d'aller chez les Volturi pour qu'ils le tuent. »

« Oui, papa, tu dois comprendre que les Volturi, actuellement Aro et son demi-frère Marcus ainsi que leur garde, en étant rois peuvent créer des lois et ainsi créer un tribunal. Deux de leurs lois étant de ne pas s'exposer face à des humains et de ne pas leur révéler qui nous sommes. »

« Mais, en ce moment… »

« C'est ce que je t'ai expliqué au début : Aro ne veut que mon bonheur et a décidé d'enfreindre les lois les plus primordiales pour que je sois heureuse. Il a fait un grand sacrifice, et ça nous le reconnaissons tous.

« Parlons plus tard de cela et de lui, continue ton histoire. Donc, quand tu es parti brutalement en me laissant quelques lignes vite griffonnées tu allais à Voltera, c'est bien cela, en Italie, sauver le vampire qui t'avait fait souffrir mais que tu croyais aimer éternellement. »

« Exactement Papa. »

_A SUIVRE..._

_S'il vous plait des petits reviews !_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Bella expliquera à Charlie sa vie à Voltera, et lui proposera de faire un choix : rester à Forks, ou la rejoindre en Italie...que choisira t il ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Finalement comme je l'expliquais à certaines personnes en réponse à leur review ce chapitre ne va pas encore montrer la décision de Charlie, Bella va devoir terminer d'expliquer sa vie de vampire et Aro lui fera deux possibilités._  
_Merci de continuer à reviewer cette histoire, je ne pensais jamais en la commençant à atteindre un chapitre 13 qui là ne portera pas malheur mais bonheur vu qu'il y en aura un suivant et dernier._

_Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 13** :

« Mais après que s'est il passé pour que tu te décides de rester à Voltera ? As-tu reçu des menaces ? » demanda Charlie foudroyant Aro du regard.

« Papa, tu dois comprendre qu'en sachant que tout ceux qui m'entouraient étaient des vampires je n'avais qu'un choix face à eux : être tuée ou devenir comme eux, ma décision je l'ai prise facilement. »

« Tu voulais vivre même en étant morte, je peux le comprendre. »

« Non, je l'ai prise car ainsi je sauvais Edward et Alice que les Volturi voulaient tuer comme à cause du clan Cullen je connaissais l'existence de leur monde. »

« Tu t'es sacrifiée pour eux et après tu es tombée amoureuse de ton geôlier, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, les rôles se sont inversés car plus tard, à ma seconde visite à Voltera, je lui ai sauvé la vie. »

« Pourquoi alors n'es tu pas restée dès le départ à Voltera ? »

« Premièrement pour Alice et Edward : à leur retour ils n'auraient pas cru une seconde à mon envie de rester, ils auraient pensé qu'un vampire me manipulerait, ce qui pouvait être le cas grâce à un pouvoir d'un membre de la garde royale, et se seraient fait tuer. La seconde raison, la plus importante : je ne pouvais te laisser seul, on t'aurait fait croire à ma mort et je ne voulais pas te savoir souffrir. »

« Bella, ma chérie, en te sachant morte crois moi qu'en vrai flic j'aurais enquêté et à la moindre chose suspecte j'aurais creusé. »

« Je le sais Papa, et Aro l'a aussi compris en m'écoutant lui parler de toi. »

« Bella et vous avez de nombreux traits de caractères communs Monsieur Swan, la ténacité fait parti de ceux-ci. »

« Maintenant que tout a été expliqué que va-t-il se passer ? Vais-je avoir droit à des choix ou à une seule et unique option ? »

« Vous êtes le père de la femme que j'aime, vous allez donc avoir plusieurs choix. »

« Et ne t'inquiète pas Papa, vu qu'ils sont cruciaux par rapport à ta vie future nous allons te laisser réfléchir. Aro voulait visiter Forks et Port Angeles tandis que les Cullen ont prévu d'inviter un autre clan chez eux pour me les présenter. »

« Nous ne sommes pas au courant de cela, qu'as-tu préparé Bella ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Alice m'a proposé de me présenter vis amis, les Denali, et vu le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu parler d'eux je n'ai pu refuser. Cela laissera ainsi un délai de réflexion à mon père, disons une heure pour les visites de Forks et Port Angeles et pour connaître le clan Dénali une heure de plus, qu'en dites vous ? »

« Vu que tu sembles avoir tout prévu avec Alice, Jasper et Aro nous ne pouvons que vous suivre », Carlisle appuya sur le prénom ' Aro ' mais Charlie, heureusement, ne l'écouta pas inquiet pour ces futurs choix.

« Revenons à mes options, le délai va être court alors autant que je réfléchisse dès maintenant. », interrompit il Carlisle.

« Monsieur Swan, voici les deux propositions que je peux vous faire : vous rester à Forks mais en étant le père de ma moitié vous serez en danger et donc pour vois protéger je vous donnerais un sceau, une bague plus précisément, signifiait ainsi que vous êtes liés aux Volturi, ou vous décidez de venir à Voltera avec nous et vous y serez transformé. »

« Par moi si tu le souhaites Papa. Sache que si tu restes ici on se reverra quasiment plus. Aro étant mon âme sœur je compte me marier avec lui et ainsi devenir logiquement l'une des reines de mon monde. Je ne viendrais aux Etats-Unis que pour régler des affaires ou pour venir quelques fois visiter les Cullen mais avec une bonne partie de ma garde qui sera là pour me protéger ? »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux chérie ? Si je comprends bien ta vie va être continuellement en danger… »

« Pas en restant à Voltera, et puis ne t'inquiète pas en dehors je serais protégée, de toute façon il faut être fou pour attaquer les Volturi ! »

« Complètement fou ! » ajouta Aro « Les attaques sont si peu nombreuses et ont toujours été de véritables échecs. »

Charlie sembla un peu plus rassuré.

« Et pour le mariage, ne pourrais tu pas réfléchir un peu plus ? »

Aro grogna et failli s'énerver contre Charlie mais Bella le retint par le poignet et murmura rapidement à son oreille :

« Tu le touches chéri, et c'st sure que je décale tout nos plans à nous. »

Aro se calma aussitôt, les Cullen eurent un léger sourire en voyant la tête inquiète de leur roi, et Jane, Heidi et Alec restèrent étonnés.

« Papa, Aro et moi sommes des âmes sœurs, si tu choisis par la suite de devenir l'un d'entre nous tu comprendras ce que cela signifie : un lien inébranlable face au monde. »

« C'est beaucoup de choses à absorber, laisse moi réfléchir à tout cela. Je veux te savoir heureuse, tu m'as convaincu, tu l'es, mais moi que dois je faire ? »

« Je ne vais pas t'influencer, je sais ce que je voudrais que tu choisisses mais je te laisse faire ce choix très personnel. On se revoit dans deux heures, c'est promis. »

Bella serra son père dans ses bras et le laissa rentrer chez lui, en pleine réflexion.

« Il va choisir de rester auprès de toi Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci Jasper, j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, mais je ne sais pas s'il supporterait d'être un vampire. Imagine qu'il ne trouve jamais son âme sœur, ce serait terrible. »

« Ne pense pas à tout ce qui est négatif. S'il reste avec nous de toute manière il verra tout les vampires de notre monde, et parmi elles il y aura sûrement son âme sœur » intervint Aro.

« Il n'a pas encore fait ce choix, attendons patiemment. »

_A SUIVRE...pour un dernier chapitre._

__Ultime chapitre : Quel sera le choix de Charlie ? Restera t il ou partira t il avec sa fille ? Bella et Aro seront il heureux, pour toujours ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques petits **REVIEWS** !


	14. Chapter 14 et conclusion

_Salut à tous,_  
_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de " __**Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique**__" et sa conclusion, merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette nouvelle aventure, l'écriture d'une histoire Twilight basée sur le couple Aro/Bella._  
_A bientôt_  
_Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 14** :

Le portable d'Alice sonna.

« Je viens de recevoir un message d'Eleazar, le chef du clan Denali, il accepte notre invitation et viendra avec tout son clan. Il pense qu'il sera devant chez nous d'ci quelques minutes. »

« C'est parfait. »

Bella se tourna vers Aro.

« On en reste à ce plan, allez à Port Angeles et revenez d'ici une heure. Je vous attendrais ici. »

« Isabella, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Il ne mérite pas tout tes efforts. »

« Aro, on se sépare une heure et demi et après je serais avec toi éternellement. Rappelle toi, tu m'as dis que tu voulais mon bonheur. »

« C'est toujours le cas. »

« Mon bonheur, c'est celui de Charlie, du clan Cullen, le tien et le mien. »

« D'accord », il regarda sa garde « Direction Port Angeles »

Alec, Jane et Heidi montèrent dans l'une des limousines, Aro, lui, alla embrassa passionnément Bella puis ils partirent.

« Alors qui veut me parler des Dénali ? »

Alice commença à parler de chacun des membres du clan alors que les autres Cullen et Bella montèrent dans la seconde limousine, direction la maison des Cullen.

* * *

Quand Bella revint 1H45 plus tard devant son ancienne maison elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire très satisfait : le plan qu'elle avait concocté avec Alice et Jasper avait très bien fonctionné, désormais toute la famille Cullen était heureuse et épanouie, et après tout c'était la moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux, ne l'avaient ils pas aidé à sauver son âme sœur du complot sinistre ourdi par Caius et Sulphicia ? Ce ne fut qu'en toquant à la porte d'entrée de la maison Swan que son sourire s'évanouit, maintenant il restait à régler le problème de Charlie, et celui-ci n'était pas le moindre.

« Entrez » déclara ka voie bourrue de son père.

Bella le fit et le trouva au salon installé dans son vieux fauteuil.

« Tu m'as mis dans une situation très difficile, sans doute la plus difficile de toute ma vie Bella. »

« Je le sais, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te laisser le choix. »

« Moi aussi Bella, je vais rester à Forks… »

Si Bella pouvait devenir encore plus blanche de peau elle le serait devenue, elle ressentit une douleur phénoménale au niveau de sa poitrine et cela même si son cœur était mort, et eut même du mal à respirer : elle savait bien que son père pouvait choisir cet option, elle s'y était préparée, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire mal !

« Le temps de ramasser toutes mes affaires, par exemple trouver un nouveau shérif à notre bonne ville, de dire au revoir à mes amis, et après je te rejoindrais. »

« Pardon, peux-tu répéter ? »

« Je vais venir à Voltera, mais laisse moi le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. »

Bella se déplaça juste à côté de lui, de son poing lui tapa l'épaule puis le força à se lever et le serra dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible.

« Ne me refais plus ça Papa, j'ai failli à nouveau mourir ! »

« J'avais bien le droit de le faire après toutes tes dernières révélations, c'est moi qui ai failli mourir à plusieurs reprises. »

Bella rigola puis entendit une voiture se garait devant chez Charlie, elle n'eut même pas à regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir qu'Aro était revenu avec sa garde.

« Papa, je vais te laisser. Quand tu arriveras à Voltera je veux que tu me préviennes. Un vampire en qui j'ai toute confiance, Jane ou Renata, t'emmènera vers moi. »

« Et pour la transformation, ai-je le droit de te demander de la faire ? »

« Tu veux vraiment vivre en vampire avec moi ?! »

« Je sais bien qu'en étant humain ma durée de vie restera très limitée. »

« Pas si Aro et Marcus donnent à tous l'ordre de ne pas te toucher, et leur annonce que tu es sous leur protection. »

« Non Bella, je veux vivre, même si le terme ne me semble pas le bon avec toi, et je refuse de mourir avant toi. Transforme-moi. »

« Réfléchis y encore Papa jusqu'à ton arrivée. »

Bella se dirigea vers l'entrée suivie par son père.

« Allez, reviens me voir rapidement. Tu me manques déjà. »

« Toi aussi Bella. »

Charlie la serra dans ses bras et la laissa partir à contre cœur. Elle lui fit un dernier signe avant de monter dans la limousine et de quitter la ville.

« Veux tu que je somme Charlie Swan de nous rejoindre ? » demanda Aro pensant qu'il avait préféré rester à Forks.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Aro » Bella se pencha comme elle était assise à côté de lui et l'embrassa « Tu m'as manqué, j'ai hâte d'être chez nous. »

« Votre père, ma future reine, va-t-il nous rejoindre ? » demanda Jane.

« Isabella, Jane, laisse tomber ' ma future reine', oui, il nous rejoindra après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il veut même que ce soit moi qui le transforme, j'espère en être capable. »

« Sans aucun problème mon amour » déclara Aro attirant son âme sœur encore plus près de lui, et lui embrassant les joues et le cou « Tu es le contrôle absolu. »

« Je t'aime Aro, commençons à préparer notre mariage à notre retour. »

« Je t'aime aussi _la mia bella _. Que ces préparations soient les plus rapides possible, j'ai hâte que tu deviennes Madame Aro Volturi. »

* * *

**Conclusion :**

Charlie arriva quelques semaines plus tard à Voltera et au château. Bella était en train d'envoyer des invitations pour le mariage aux quatre coins du monde et elle fut particulièrement émue de le revoir. Charlie voulait toujours être transformé, il n'avait pas changé d'avis et sa volonté s'était faite plus grandissant quand il avait senti les nombreux regards vampiriques se posaient sur lui. Bella le transforma donc et sa métamorphose, tout comme celle de sa fille, ne dura que quelques jours. Bella fut là pour l'entrainer même si elle demanda de l'aide à Demetri pour que son père puisse développer une défense parfaite, digne des Volturi. Charlie trouva son âme sœur en la présence de Gianna, la secrétaire humaine des Volturi alors que ces derniers ne voulaient plus la garder et que cela signifiait donc sa mort Charlie les en empêcha en la protégeant.

« Mon amour, ton père vient de trouver son âme sœur, me semble t il. »

Marcus hocha la tête et pour son plus grand plaisir Charlie transforma Gianna.

Au mariage de Bella et Aro Charlie et Bella furent ravis de revoir les Cullen, Bellla leur promit d'essayer de venir les voir pendant sa lune de miel, et les laissa quitter Voltera quelques jours plus tard, à regret. Désormais la reine Bella avait dans sa garde son père et Gianna, et pouvait se tourner vers ses devoirs de reine et ses obligations tout en continuant à vivre éternellement avec le vampire qu'elle aimait plus que tout : Aro.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors cette conclusion vous a t elle plu ? Oui, je sais elle est très fleur bleue mais tout le monde ( à l'exception de Caius et Sulphicia ) méritaient d'être heureux !  
Je vais sans doute me lancer par la suite dans une nouvelle Bella/Aro, mais avant je compte compléter et terminer une autre histoire en cours, une Bella/Carlisle " Une Vie à Voltera " ainsi que de poster une nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle pour la première fois en rating M...comme vous l'avez compris je suis plus fan de Bella/Carlisle que d'Aro/Bella cependant je laisse à mon cerveau la possibilité d'écrire une nouvelle histoire Bella/Aro !  
N'hésitez pas à me suivre en auteur favori pour lire mes futures histoires.  
Merci pour vos chaleureux reviews.  
A bientôt  
Megara


End file.
